


All I Want for Christmas is You

by 15stepping



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15stepping/pseuds/15stepping
Summary: After a particularly nasty Thanksgiving with Harald and your family, he makes it up for you at Christmas.





	All I Want for Christmas is You

Give me a chance (Y/N).” Harald pleaded with through the phone.

“ Harald we talked about this. My parents do not want you to come. Don’t you remember Thanksgiving ?” You replied, exhausted with this arguing. You couldn’t be with him anymore. It wasn’t because you didn't love him but it was the fact that your parents hated him. What we’ll refer to as Failsgiving 2018 has now barred Harald from coming anywhere near your family.

“Then, baby you leave me no choice but to give a surprise gift.” Harald chuckled darkly on the other line.

“Harald, please don’t-” you pleaded but he had already hung up. Naturally, as you arrived at your family’s home for Christmas dinner you were paranoid. As your family sat down together you began to hear the unmistakable jingle of Mariah Carey’ “All I Want for Christmas is You”. 

Standing there was Halfdan, Harald and another buddy of his outside your yard wearing Santa hats. The music had started and Harald began to sing in a deep rich voice you loved so much with a snarky smirk planted on his face. 

‘Please God, No’ you thought to yourself as your family went to see the commotion outside. It was the beginning of what would be known as the Christmas Disaster of 2018.

“ I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you!”

A synchronized dance number was done between the men as if they had begun practicing since the day after the explosive fight between your parent and him. They looked as if they were having the time of their lives with large smiles and high-fives between the choreography. He belted out the last verses looking directly at your father daring him to argue with him that he wouldn’t go through hell and back for you.

“Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby “

The entire extended family had come out to watch the performance in awe. You couldn’t help but start laughing and applauding as you started walking through the snow towards him. 

“ I can’t believe you did this,” You said hugging him.

“Well, I said I had a surprise for you didn’t I. Besides, I make it up to you for Thanksgiving.’ He replied hugging you tightly.

“Would you guys like to come inside? After that display, I don’t think my parents can deny you entry now.” you chuckled as you led them up to the house. AS Harald gave a dazzling smile that showed your family, and especially your dad, that he wasn’t going to let you go and still had a firm grip in your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments! I love getting feedback.


End file.
